Shark Adventures OVA One: The Rise of Darkness
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: Sequel to Shark Adventure. It has been six months since Shark defeated Mephiles. Shark has a new enemy and his name is Darkness The Darkhog. A new ally appears to help Shark fight against Darkness and his name is Light The Lighthog. Light and Darkness are twin brothers! Read more of this story to find out what happens in Shark Adventures OVA One: The Rise of Darkness.


Meanwhile somewhere unknown. 

"Shark the SnowWolf you are the strongest being in the universe. I am going to be the most strongest being in the universe after I beat you. You will know the name Darkness the Darkhog said Darkness".

Six months later with Shark in the city of Yuki after Mephiles the hedgehog was defeated by him.

"What is this power that I am sensing. This power is very evil and I don't like it said Shark". "Shark the SnowWolf it is nice to meet you said unknown voice". "Who are you and how do you know my name said Shark". "I'm Darkness the Darkhog and I know your name from someone that you will meet someday said Darkness". "Who is this person said Shark". "I am not telling you his name said Darkness". "Why not Darkness said Shark". "Well because it is a surprise when you do find out, who he is, and his name said Darkness". "Darkness fine then I will wait said Shark". "Thank you Shark and you will be patiente said Darkness". "Darkness what was your past like said Shark". "Okay then Shark, I will tell you my past. I have a brother named Light the Lighthog and we are twins said Darkness". "Darkness what are Darkhogs and Lighthogs said Shark". "Okay then Shark, I tell you about Darkhogs and Lighthogs said Darkness".

Darkness is going to tell Shark about Darkhogs and Lighthogs.

"There are some Darkhogs that are good and the others are evil. All of the Lighthogs are good. There are still a lots of Darkhogs and Lighthogs in the world. I am a evil Darkhog and my brother Light is a good Lighthog. That is what Darkhogs and Lighthogs are said Darkness". "I have a question for you Darkness said Shark". "What is your question then Shark said Darkness". "Where is your brother Light the Lighthog said Shark". "My brother Light is sealed in the master emerald because I sealed him said Darkness". "Darkness were you sealed as well said Shark". "Yes I was sealed and it was by my brother Light said Darkness". "Darkness what place did Light seal you in said Shark". "Light sealed me into the master emerald with him said Darkness". "I have one more question for you Darkness said Shark". "What is it then Shark said Darkness".

Shark asks Darkness more one question.

"How long ago when you and Light were sealed inside of the master emerald said Shark". "It was about 500 years ago and I still hate my brother for that one said Darkness". "Darkness how did you get out of the Master emerald said Shark". "Shark I tell you how I got out of the Master emerald. It all started with you and Mephiles fighting each other in your guy's fase three forms. Shark when you and Mephiles used your guy's final attacks on each other and I was freed from the master emerald. That is how I got freed from that one said Darkness". "Darkness where is your brother Light at said Shark". "Light got freed at the sametime I did and I don't where he is at right said Darkness". "Darkness Thank you for answering my questions said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Darkness". "Darkness you were sealed in the master emerald for a long time said Shark". "Yes I was Shark and I want to fight you said Darkness". "I will fight you Darkness with my friends said Shark". "Shark no friends allowed for this fight said Darkness". "Why not Darkness said Shark". "Well because I want to beat you Shark and I want to be the strongest being in the universe said Darkness". "Fine then Darkness if you want be to the strongest being in the universe and you need to beat me first said Shark". "Okay then Shark but we will fight somewhere else that is not here in the city of Yuki said Darkness". "Darkness what place are we going to fight at said Shark". "The forest of Yuki is the place that we are going to fight in said Darkness". "I' am okay with this Darkness said Shark". "Okay then Shark and I will use Chaos control said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness said Shark". "Chaos control said Darkness".

Meanwhile in the forest of Yuki with Shark and Darkness.

"We are here Shark but now let's fight said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness and I will show you my fase three form said Shark". "This is going to be fun Shark said Darkness". "I' am going to fun as well Darkness said Shark". "Darkness why are you so strong said Shark". "I' am so strong because I have the ultimate powers of darkness on my side and I am the strongest evil Darkhog in the world said Darkness". "Darkness I will win this fight said Shark". "No Shark I will win this fight said Darkness". "I will use my final attack on you Darkness said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Darkness". "Final Flash attack! said Shark". "Fire Dragon attack! said Darkness". "This attack is so strong and I think that I will die from his attack said Shark". "Now die Shark The SnowWolf said Darkness". "You are not going to die from this attack said unknown voice". "Who are you said Shark". "I'm Light the Lighthog and the twin brother of Darkness the Darkhog. Who are you said Light". "I'm Shark the SnowWolf and it is nice to meet Light said Shark". "Same to you Shark said Light". "Thank you Light for that one said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Light". "Light you are finally here said Darkness". "Yes I am Darkness said Light". "Light can I help you said Shark". "No way Shark said Light". "Why not Light said Shark". "Well because you are coughing up blood and Shark you are badly wounded said Light". "Okay then Light and I understand you said Shark". "Thank you Shark said Light". "You are welcome Light said Shark". "Light let's fight said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness and let's go to the other side of the forest of Yuki said Light". "Okay then brother said Darkness". "Good luck Light said Shark". "Thank you Shark for that one said Light". "Don't die on me Light said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Light".

Meanwhile on the other side of the forest of Yuki with Darkness and Light.

"Darkness I have a new form to show you said Light". "Wait what brother you a new form and what is it called then said Darkness". "My new form is called a fase four said Light". "I see then my brother and I' am still strong without any new forms like you said Darkness". "Darkness you will lose to me said Light". "We about that one and Light we will use our final attacks on each other said Darkness". "Okay then Darkness said Light". "Fire Dragon attack! said Darkness". "Ice Dragon attack! said Light". "Oh no I dodge it said Darkness". "No way that was my strongest attack I had said Light". "Light my brother I will let you live for now but the next time we meet, I will kill you for sure said Darkness". "Darkness wait said Light". "Light are you okay said Shark". "Yes I' am okay Shark and why are here if you are wounded so badly said Light". "That is good to know that you are okay. I' am here because I want to make sure that you were okay said Shark". "Thank you Shark for making sure that I' am okay said Light". "You are welcome and Light where is Darkness at said Shark". "Darkness escaped said Light". "Why Light said Shark". "Well because Darkness dodged my final attack when I was in my fase four form said Light". "Okay then Light said Shark". "I' am leaving here said Light". "But why said Shark". "Well because I' am going to train more so I can defeated Darkness said Light". "I understand you Light said Shark". "Thank you Shark for that one said Light". "You are welcome Light said Shark". "Good-bye Shark the SnowWolf until we meet again said Light". "See you around Light the Lighthog. Now I need to go back to the city of Yuki said Shark".

The end of Shark Adventures OVA One: The Rise of Darkness.

Sorry you guys for not having Star, Dark, Black Doom, and Zero in this OVA.

Comment and favorite on my OVA that I made for Shark Adventures you guys.

I hope you enjoyed this OVA that I made for Shark Adventures.

See you guys in Shark Adventures 2.


End file.
